narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuSaku/Galleries
Masashi Kishimoto's Arts Covers naruto-1564927.jpg|chapter 7 Chapter_019.jpg|Chapter 19 Chapter_048.jpg|Chapter 48 ankaxf.jpg|Chapter 64 1627-35211504-1.jpg|Chapter 208 000.jpg|Chapter 265 under-the-same-sky-cover.jpg|Chapter 269 Chapter616.png|Chapter 616 Naruto 686 Cover - New Movie Announcment.jpg|Chapter 686 (Movie Announcement) Road to Ninja Promotional (inverted).jpg|Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (Promotional) Data Book 4.jpg|Cover of Databook 4 Shounen Jump Road-to-naruto-the-movie-3461843.jpg|Shounen Jump Magazine Cover (Road to Ninja Movie Announcement) KarinsDaughterMyAss.jpg|Kishimoto's Sketch of New Uchiha Family (Jump Festa) Manga First Encounter -SS Chunin.png Beginnings - SS Chunin.png Acknowledgement - SS Chunin.png I am Haruno Sakura.. Chunin.png I am Haruno Sakura.. Chunin II.png Sakura's Scream I.png Sakura's Scream II.png Sakura's Scream III.png Sakura hugs Sasuke.png Wave's Arc - Gaurd the Client.png SS - Tree Climbing Advice.jpg SS - Sakura's voice.png Wave's Arc - Death.png Wave's Arc - Death I.png The Bridge of Heroes! - Sakura You're heavy.jpg The Bridge of Heroes! - Sakura You're heavy II.jpg 130px-Sasuke's_encouragement.png SS LS - In 5 minutes.jpg SS - Catch I.jpg SS - Catch II.jpg SS-CH 38 FoD - Sasuke Saves Sakura.jpg FoD - I will.. I must! I.jpg &1123456-SS FoD - I will.. I must! III.jpg SasuSaku - Childhood.jpg SasuSaku - Cursed Mark.jpg SasuSaku - Cursed Mark II.png SasuSaku - Cursed Mark III.png SasuSaku - This isn't Sasuke-kun.png SasuSaku - This isn't Sasuke-kun II.png SasuSaku - This isn't Sasuke-kun III.png SasuSaku - Stop this.png SS - Baka Naruto.jpg SasuSaku - Handhold.png Be Quiet about this Mark.png Broken Exasperation.png SS - Wake up.png SS - Sasuke vs Gaara.png SS -Dancing leaves II.png SS -Dancing leaves Finale.png SS - Cursed Mark.png SS - Cursed Mark II.png SS - Cursed Mark III.png Protect the ones you love.jpg SS - Precious someone.png SS - Precious someone II.png SS - Gaara Fight - Sakura Savior.png NS - Gaara Fight End I.png NS - Gaara Fight End II.png SS - Watching Naruto.png SS - Dandelion.png SS - Hospital Scene - Watching Over.png SS -Waking up in Hospital.png SS -Waking up in Hospital II.png SS - Hospital Flashback.png SS - Cursed Mark - Orochimaru.png SS - Sasuke Leaves Konoha.png SS-CH 181.jpg SS - Tumblr Broken I would just be alone.png SS - Confession Finale.png 130px-Lt7MG.png 182_03.png SS - Please bring Sasuke back.png tumblr_n8h1e65z901rzo5zuo1_500.jpg sasusakuproof1yu8.jpg Sasuke_and_Sakura_shippuden_first_meeting.png ss_collage-306 - Copy (2).jpg ss_collage-306 - Copy (3).jpg Sakura - Team 7 - Sasuke.png Sakura_-_Team_7_-_Sasuke_-_Memories.png 585px-Sakura_is_shown_sad.png Karui_asks_Sakura.png 101.jpg Sakura's Fake Decision!!.png tumblr_inline_n9ollcsyRZ1rwm6tk.jpg Sakura's True confession from Sai.jpg Sakura's True confession from Sai II.jpg Sakura's True confession from Sai III.jpg tumblr_inline_n9yiiftLlH1rbzh65 - Copy.jpg Sakura_meets_again_with_Sasuke_on_kage_summit.jpg P_00017.jpg Sakura's_reunion_with_sasuke_-_kage_summit.png Sakura's_reunion_with_sasuke_-_kage_summit_II.png Sakura's_reunion_with_Sasuke_-_kage_summit_III.png IV.png IIV.png IIIV.png VV.png VVI.png 484.png 484_I.png 484_II.png 484_12_bh.png SS - Memories.png 640px-I_thought_I_could_do_this....jpg 01abhbajf.PNG tumblr_inline_mn7aws6y061qz4rgp - Copy.jpg SS - Reunion I.png SS - Reunion II.png SS - Reunion.png 634_18.png 635_16.png 635_17.png SS - Madara Arc.png SS- Flashback Sakura's Setting Goal.png tumblr_inline_n6ln9tj88E1s643tl.jpg True meaning of being Hokage - SS.png 676_07.png SS - 676.png Naruto - 685 SasuSaku.png Naruto - 685 Dimensions - SasuSaku.png Naruto - 685 SasuSaku Eyes.png Sasuke685.jpg Naruto - 685 SasuSaku Eyes II.png SakurastareatSasukeinsmiling.png 00.png 01.png tears.png 05.png 2.png 3.png broken.png s.png 06.png shatterd.png I.png Kakashi's Words - Sakura's Feelings.png II.png III.png tumblr_nem72uuL5L1t9xaifo2_1280.jpg SS - 699.png IIII.png IIIII.png 16.png Sasuke talks to Sakura.png 68969.PNG 20700.jpg Anime Canon Greetings.png Sakura_fantasizes_about_Sasuke.jpg Naruto-Episode003_373.jpg Sakura_finds_Sasuke_-_bell_test.png Team Kakashi.jpg Sakura cries over Sasuke's body.gif Sasuke wakes up to crying Sakura.gif Sasuke_and_sakura_-_waves_arc.jpg naruto_narutoteam442.jpg yGsOR.jpg Help.jpg Sakura_helps_an_injuried_Sasuke.jpg Carried_Away-_FOD.jpg SS - FoD - Hide.png tumblr_lll83wPlhS1qcwdeoo1_500.png Seeking_Comfort.jpg narutokun2kw1.jpg Sasuke x Sasuke - FOD - Baka Naruto.jpg Sasuke thanks Sakura for helping carry him.jpg sasusaku37.jpg Sasuke_Stops_Sakura(Chunin_Exams).jpg SasuSaku-moment-sasusaku-35264471-320-240.jpg Sasuke_and_Sakura_Funeral.png Sakura Embraces Sasuke.jpg Thank_you_sakura_by_sakura13sasuke-d579srg.jpg Her_Happiest_Moments.jpg Sakura-still-loves-sasuke.jpg 1908476_396583780498368_4917177482095958780_n.png Filler 7388098_f260.jpg IMG_22765992603831.jpeg Hold_My_Hand.jpg SS - Filler - Cave.png Saku_saves_Sasu_filler.jpg 4294230432942.PNG Run_awayyy.png Team_Separation.png SS - OVA.jpg naruto_shippuden_screen_episode_214_by_sasu_saku_uchiha-d6tljcj.png 2r635h0.png Tumblr_mrwsoobWJO1svm2dao1_500.png Sakura_spy_on_Sasuke.jpg Wqawqjidqbjdkp.png Run awayyy.png Team Separation.png 583460-naruto shippuuden 194 442.jpg Openings/Endings jbdskjcjdskds.PNG|Naruto Opening 1 jckzzzs.PNG|Naruto Opening 2 op2bjkkdsds.PNG|Naruto Opening 2 op4nkvfd.PNG|Naruto Opening 4 op4xkddvd.PNG|Naruto Opening 4 Sasuke-Sakura-naruto-2734389-640-480.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Opening 2 dscjddssd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 9 sasusaku_moment_opening_12__moshimo_by_daisuke_by_hakufumomo-d5gwjr6.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 12 My_Answer.png|Naruto Shippuden Ending 10 sdjcdsdsc.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 12 bdnlf.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 14 naruto_shippuden_ending_21_by_nikyuubi-d50hffk.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 naruto_shippuden_ending_sayonara_sasuke_and_sasuke_by_hakufumomo-d5rvios.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 eds24nsdcsd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 Omakes Team 7 photo taking moments (SasuSaku) omake 53.jpg 10153700_460399770760126_1080374578_n.jpg OVAs NarutoOVA1_90.jpg NarutoOVA1_247.jpg asaugduoas.PNG agydfauy.PNG SS x Akamaru Scene.gif ofbgsaiu.PNG ojabakdsj.PNG ojflak.PNG oajdljaskf.PNG sasusaku_gif_by_sasu_saku_uchiha-d6sd3kr.gif Movies Posters Naruto - RTN - Team 7 and SS.jpg|Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (Movie Promotional) Tumblr m5zu27LNpI1r70o9a.jpg|Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (Movie Promotional) Canon Tumblr ngh532XFGl1sksz96o1 500.gif Filler mplayerc2007-11-1921-13-21-64.jpg qdhwiodhoiqw.PNG qhfepwehpw.PNG qhwwed.PNG qhjwlow.PNG qfhqw.PNG qehdwphw.PNG Sasusaku15.png qhwifowguf.PNG qhwefpewhqo.PNG Movie_Scene.jpg Fjwifoew.PNG Scsaasca.PNG SSRTN.PNG xzcsdcns.PNG RTNSS.PNG Sasuke_gives_sakura_a_rose_by_morganlovesnaruto-d5634qb.jpg Rock Lee's Spring Time of Youth Kenji Taira's Arts rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4457061.jpg Manga 46243946242.PNG Rock Lee 25 - SS.png Rock Lee 25 - SS I.png Rock Lee 25 - SS II.png kotrekwoir.PNG khlgs.PNG dnhbgl.PNG hgsgohp.PNG Sakura's feeling.png Sasuke x Sakura - Reunion Rock Lee SD I.jpg Sasuke x Sakura - Reunion Rock Lee SD.jpg Rock Lee 25 - SS Sakura's punch.png Rock Lee 25 - SS Sakura's punch II.png Ssnklfnj.png Rock Lee 32 - SS II.png Rock Lee 32 - SS III.png Rock Lee 33 - Sakura's Panties.... - Sasuke.png Anime Sasusaku scene in narutosd 01 by moonlightnekogirl-d5a9g7r.jpg Sasusaku scene in narutosd 02 by moonlightnekogirl-d5a9glf.jpg Sasusaku scene in narutosd 03 by moonlightnekogirl-d5a9gvj.jpg sasusaku___narutosd_by_kittycat165-d5idq6w.png Sexy_Man_Jutsu.png Sasuke_with_his_teammates.png Omakes 00001000.png Ckaakascas.PNG Ackascasc.PNG 2ibfgc9.jpg Video Games nbcxmczx.PNG|Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 23290 be-nice .PNG|Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 naruto_clash_of_ninja_2_revolution_sasusaku_moment_by_hakufumomo-d5e4h1e.jpg|Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 Tumblr_mpzusiw4dW1rdiytfo1_500.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 CD/DVD/Soundtracks Cover Naruto Anime Volume 1 (back cover).PNG|Naruto DVD Volume 1 (Back Cover) Naruto Anime Volume 8.jpg|Naruto DVD Volume 8 (Front Cover) Other Tumblr nfz718F4gN1sat0yfo1 500.jpg|Naruto Special Talk Show (Ultimate Expression of Love) 10846023 692357337536906 7236054509741172718 n.jpg|The Last: Naruto the Movie novel (Sakura in genjutsu)